


Faking It

by Kakasakufangirl



Series: Bad Days, Sad Days [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakasakufangirl/pseuds/Kakasakufangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life goes on as Tony realises that his life isn't the only one that is changing through this friend ship conquest. While he may not had the loving support of all of his friends with his choices, they are still his friends and would do anything to help him...especially a certain teenager with rage issues.</p><p>Some times when shit hits the fan, all you can do to save your sanity is just fake it, to make it. That's what Tony realises as his downward spiral only gets dug deeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back To School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It Tony's first day back at school and what better way at celebrating it than antagonising his friends until they punch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to reduce the chapter and change somethings because I was tired when I wrote it and I probably didn't make much sense she making it.

"What's up bitches?"Tony said as he walked up to the table his friends were sitting at and James. Everyone seemed happy to see him except for Steve and the asshole who was always riding Steve's di-.

Thor pulled him into a bear hug and sat him between Bruce and Natasha, interjecting him from his thoughts for a moment. Bruce smiled at him and handed him a pile of work presumably the homework he missed while 'away'. "Here, I gathered your assignments from all of your classes so you wouldn't miss any of them."

Tony looked down at the stack of papers and inwardly groaned. He didn't know whether to be glad that Bruce cared so much about him or angry that he just couldn't let him damage his future and any possibility of going to a great school. Well, the later could determined when it was actually later.

For now he was just glad someone cared enough about him. "Thanks Bruce, this umm means a...lot to me?" Bruce just smiled happily as he stared at him.

James glared at Tony as he flipped through the stack of papers he could have finished by tomorrow. For some reason, the boy got the feeling that he was unwanted by the teen. Of course he didn't care seeing as no one was voicing their opinions for him to leave as he previously thought they would. No. His friends were still his friends, unfortunately Steve was also their friends and he had an annoying wanna be rock star rebellious metal mouth boy toy that followed him.

"So Tony, why did you decide to show up today of all days?" Steve asked. He didn't once look up at him to see if he was okay like he normally did but that worry flew out the window when they both swore off on being friends.

"If you must know my dear sweet captain, my workaholic father decided to drop in today and play house. He wants to be the father in this relationship while my mother is drunk and high on sleeping pills." He stated it so causal that cause Steve to frown. He still didn't look at him. "I'm playing the son today. Do you wanna be the naughty nanny."

A blush rose to the blonde's cheek as he tried to destroy the image of him wearing a maid outfit. Once the captain of the football team regained his composer he frowned. "It figures it would be like that."

"As much as we all love hearing about your pathetic life, your absence as of late, has not been noticed." James said pointedly. The image of his best friend taking care of the spoiled Stark inheritor just made him sick.

No matter what the idiot said, Tony Stark's friendship with Steve was over and James would make sure of that. Tony was bad news for his friends no matter what they said. They tried countless of times to keep the boy out of trouble yet always had a way of finding it. He had a knack for dragging people into his shenanigans.

If Steve or anyone of them continued their profound relationship with him he would destroy their lives. Bucky knew guys like Stark and Stark's father that liked to use people for their enjoyment then threw them away when they severed no further use.

Steve may not see that now but James would help him. Steve was too innocent to see people as too far gone and always was too quick to forgive. He literally had to restrain the guy from rushing over to Stark's place to check if he was okay. He was never really passive aggressive towards people unless it was necessary. Guys like Stark would use that to their advantage and destroy it.

"Excuse me but when did you start going to this school and why are butting in to our coconversation?" The glare that Natasha sent at Tony was just enough to make the boy smile.

"Tony," her tone was warning. "Be nice."

Clint and Thor just stared at each other as the others kept giving 'the look', which meant 'be nice, behave, stop being a dick and/or leave him alone'. They just wanted to stay as far out of this argument as they could.

Bruce just felt uncomfortable with the conversation. He really didn't want anyone to fight and whatever Tony was going through; he didn't want him harping on his already broken friendship with Steve. Tony often valued Steve's friendship over a lot of close relationships he had, including his. The guy had told him that once.

All of a sudden Clint nudged Tony with his foot. "Hey Tony, isn't that sweet dear junior student Pepper Potts walking this way." He gave the blonde a frown before he turned around to see a young red head walking in the direction of their table.

"Yeah so?"

"Didn't you guys go out a couple of years ago?" The younger archer wagged his eyebrow in a suggestive manner. Of course Clint of all people would think of dirty inappropriate things about someone. Tony thought of them too but not as often.

Sure he and Pepper went out a couple of times, when they were like thirteen. That was just puppy love and admiration. It was one-sided and let him tell you, he never felt so bad about breaking a girl's heart on the second date. At least he didn't let it go as far as telling her he loved her. That would be awkward.

He knew it didn't feel right to be with her and tried to let her down easy but her Dad didn't see it that way. He thought he straight up murdered the girl and the man threatened to kill him if he saw him again. Never in Tony's life did he feel great to have his father get an attorney and place a restraining order on the man.

"We went out in like seventh grade or something then broke it off. I don't know. I haven't seen her since." It was a lie. They had English together. She only sat a couple of rows ahead of him. "Why?" He asked again.

"Didn't her father try to kill you because he thought that you raped the poor girl or something like that?" Clint smiled. He really wasn't helping the situation any.

"Always got to be the bad guy, huh Stark." Steve questioned. He never liked it when a guy hurt a girl, especially her feelings.

"Well, if I didn't no one would right, Rogers," he questioned right back. "We can't all be hero's and I'm sure you broke a couple of hearts when you were younger." Of course Steve didn't. He would never hurt another human being, physically or emotionally. Everyone except for him.

The red head walked up to their table. She bore a confident smiled and a perky skip in her step. She had on a pink blouse on with a white flower pined on the side. Her white skirt ran along her legs and stopped a little above her knees. She had a sliver bracelet and a matching silver locket necklace.

"Hello everyone," she said pleasantly. When she looked over at Tony her smile widened and she looked down at the floor. "Hi Tony. How have you've been?"

"Uhhh, I'm alive I guess since your Dad threatened to kill me. How is he doing on that? Is he waiting for me to let down my guard and then kill me because if he is can he wait till the summer? I kind of got a lot on my plate tight now." He asked.

"No, this isn't about him."

Tony couldn't imagine why on earth would she still be doing here if she wasn't here to warn him about her father's execution to murder his entire existence. "Then what are you doing here?"

"...well, I wanted to know...if we'll you'd wanted to got to junior prom with me?" She seemed real nervous and shy about this but Tony had already explained to her that she wasn't the girl for him. There probably wasn't any girl out there who deserved to be ignored by him.

Even if he did go chances are he would end up ditching her to go hang out with Natasha or Thor at his house. Bruce would probably take Betty to the prom just so she could experience something out of solid confinement from her father. Steve likely would just hang out with Metal mouth and Clint would be making out with a girl in his Mom's old car.

Plus there was nothing for him to do except drink punch and hoped to God someone spiked it or just dance the night away with Pepper as if they were lovers. He didn't love Pepper, maybe like a little sister but that was it. She was the first girl he actually felt bad for hurting and he didn't want a repeat.

She looked so hopefully though and he didn't want her to think she wasn't good enough to date a guy like him. She was and she deserved better, way better. At the same time, he didn't want to lead her on like he made a mistake by breaking up with her.

He looked over at Steve who just shook his head. Why would Steve care? He didn't matter to the blonde anymore now that asshole was around. He didn't care what Steve thought anymore, right.

He smiled and turned towards the girl. "I'd love to but only if we go as friends." She seemed to like that answer and nodded.

"Alright then, I see you in English and we'll discuss it more." With that she waved and left. Tony didn't feel like as much as an ass as he would if he had just said yes. Going as friends meant that they could still dance just not kiss or touch each other inappropriately.

Steve sighed. Tony could just feel the resentment and pure shame that to blonde sent his way. Unlike the others, Steve saw things with a stricter touch. While most of their friends could chill and relax, Steve couldn't.

He was always out to do the right thing and hoped that the others would follow in his example, like he was some kind of leader. "Oh don't get all judgie with me. I didn't say anything rude or something like that."

"It's not what you said it's what did."

Natasha felt an oncoming argument coming from the two so she grabbed both of their ears and yanked on them. When she felt as if she and the rest of the group's attention, only then did she let go. Both boy felt ashamed that she still had to be the one to pull them apart.

"If you two are done. I'm throwing a nerdy Zombie Slasher Movie Marathon at my house today. You two in." Natasha practically barked at Bruce and Tony. "There's no maybe, if or buts. You guys are gonna be there because I have the whole place to myself and if you don't come I'm gonna drag your bony asses to my house anyway."

"What was the whole point in inviting us if there was no choice in the first place?" Bruce asked.

"Do you want me to start kicking your ass right now Banner?"

"Is that a real question or are you gonna..." Tony didn't get to finish his question as Natasha twisted his arm behind his back in a very painful manner. He guessed that was the answer to his question as this head found the cool surface of the wooden table. "Okay, I get it."

"Is that invite meant for all of us or?" Clint asked. He leaned over the table towards the fiery red head. She just glared at him. Clearly the archer got his answer also.


	2. Lights, Camera, Movie Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Bruce and Natasha are hanging out in the basement having the time of their lives right up to the point when Grandpa comes home. Then the real fear and truth is just thrusted out into the world. How will our lovable hero's deal with this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this took so long. This was supposed to be done by January but I had to push my schedule back. I will be uploading other stories so please don't be angry.

Tony smiled as Nat tilted her head against his shoulder. The girl was currently sitting in Bruce's lap encouraging him to get in on the cuddle huddle. She was always like this when it was just the two of them, bossy and over attached to them. He didn't mind and neither did Bruce. In fact they kind of endorsed it by calling each other babe like they were all in a extremely open relationship. It's probably the main reason why they functioned so much.

Currently they were watching some old fashion 80's zombie movie where the dead were actually smarter than the living. It was more amusing than scary if anything, that's why they were watching it. Tony's eyes filled with critical amusement as he watched a blonde woman trip and fall over nothing causing the slow paced zombies to catch up with her. She screamed a they all climbed on her body to rip into her flesh. The camera zoomed in and out at a fast pace before the sound of her screaming clashed out with the devouring undead noise.

A few seconds she rose to become a zombie. No bite marks were on her body but her face was more hollow than before and her skin had darkened a lot. The three teenagers rang out with laughter. "Oh that's bullshit!" Natasha called out as she started to play with the top button of Bruce's shirt.

"She couldn't have changed that fast." Tony declared as his eyes fixated themselves on his friends. Either the silent brunette didn't mind her buttoning and unbuttoning his shirt or he just decided to ignore it.

"And there's like no bite marks on her body now that she's turned. All of those zombies on her and not a single mark." The red head could only chuckle at the stupidity of the moment. She turned her attention back on her task as she left the top of Bruce's shirt unbuttoned and moved on to the next one.

Tony could see how uncomfortable the shy boy was as he tried to indiscreetly button it back up. "Plus she turned pretty quick." The guy was never one for personal contact unless it was with a friend and with Natasha slowly undoing them just made the situation more awkward. "The acting is terrible."

For a second, the girl stopped in her activities to reenact the scene before them. She held up her hands and waved them frantically. "No! No, please don't kill me...Noooo!" She over dramatized it a little but that's exactly how it went.

"What do you guys expect, this was the 80's? Everything was overdramatic back then." With the girl distracted, Bruce quickly buttoned up his shirt. "Keep that act up Nat and you'll land a career in Hollywood soon enough." She punched him in his arm.

"What are you talking about Bruce, things are still over dramatised today?" Tony said as he looked at his phone. His father was supposed to text him saying what time he'd come to pick him up.

He must have looked too long at the device because that's when it was snatched from his hands. "Give that back!" He demanded. As he reached over to grab the phone, the girl quickly sat up causing him to fall in Bruce's lap. "Come on Nat, just give me the phone."

"Are you texting the lovely Pepper Potts about another date Tony Stark or are you staring lovingly at another one of Steve's pictures like you do in class?" The red head turned towards him with a expecting look. She wanted him to respond to her but knew he wouldn't give her the satisfaction unless he was bribed.

"I don't stare at Steve's pictures during class!"

"But you admit that you do stare at Steve's pictures." She laughed as she gave him one of her more devious of grins. "Or maybe even just Steve."

"No...your twisting my words around! Look just give me the phone or else I'll have Bruce help me pin you down and we'll take it from you." He stated. He was seriously ignoring the whole he's in love with Steve thing cause he's not, at least not right now.

"You wouldn't dare, Stark." She hissed. As she did, Tony gave one look at Bruce and they both got up and chased her around he room. She was small and slippery and also more athletic than the both of them combined but they still managed to catch her and pin her down to the couch.

Not before she grabbed Tony's phone and stuffed it in her bra. "Nat!" He shouted at her. Bruce just laughed in amusement. There was no way either of them were going to reach down her shirt to grab it.

"What, I know your gay and Bruce can barely handle physical contact with his friends so this is more of a challenge for him." Both boys blushed at her blunt statements. Natasha couldn't help but smile as she realised that Tony didn't try and correct her when she said that he was gay.

"Can you just give me back my phone?" He asked in his defeated voice. Tony knew he had to swallow his pride and be nice to her or else he would never get back the device.

"How about you two kiss and then I'll hand it over?"

"What?" Bruce shouted as he climbed off of her. He was uncomfortable with the situation, that much Tony could tell but it wasn't because he was opposed of the idea of kissing another guy. He was opposed of the idea of kissing his best friend.

"Come on Bruce you'll be helping him out! Besides, Tony wouldn't mind. Would you, sweetheart?" Her eyebrows wagged suggestively as she leaned back on her elbows.

"Natasha!" He heard the brunette whine. He shook his head nervously as his eyes darted between her and Tony. She just nodded as if they were having a private conversation in their heads and Tony wasn't invited.

He wasn't quite sure what was going on between the two but he just rolled his eyes. "Okay whatever is going on just stop okay, Natasha. This is clearly creeping Bruce out and he doesn't have to kiss me if he doesn't want to-" as he turned to look at his friend he felt a pair of lips attached themselves to his.

It was rushed, uncertain but for some reason not at all unpleasant like he had originally thought. Bruce had his eyes closed as he held Tony's face in between his hands to keep him still. The boy opened his mouth to allow more access. Their tongues explored each other in a curious but fierce manner.

Tony wrapped his arm around Bruce to pull their bodies closer which was only a couple of inches as he used he knee to rub against the very prominent and very much hard bulge in the boy's pants. Soon they realised that they'd have to separate for air, so they did.

The two were both breathing hard as they both turned towards Natasha who was watching with intense curiosity. She had began to rub her legs together in order to ease the fiction that had begun in her lower region. Tony smiled as she handed him his phone.

"Thanks babe, you look a little bothered by something. Are you alright?" He asked with a smirk on his face. He sat behind her as she moved to sit up. Bruce had just sighed and decided to sit on the floor by the stairs.

"I didn't think you guys would've actually do it." As she said that she looked at the boy who was still sitting far away from them both and frowned. She turned towards Tony who hopped on his phone as soon as he could. His eyes lingered on a picture of Steve before he switched to check his messages.

"You have Bruce to thank for that. He likes to leave people hot and bothered by-..." He cut himself off as he read the text from his father and cursed under his breath before he put the small device back into his pocket. "Like I was saying. Bruce, the things you could do to people with a mouth like yours."

He was genuine when he spoke but he had lost some of his charisma he had before his father had texted. The young genius had just started watching the movie that had long been forgotten by the three as if nothing happened between them which was an ass thing to do to Bruce since he was in love with the inventor.

Tony either didn't know or refused to acknowledge the boy's feelings since he, himself was still pawning over Steve. Natasha hated how much one person could mess up the whole groups chemistry in one month. The group had actually split up into groups. Her, Bruce and Tony where on one side while Steve, Clint and Thor were on another side.

Why would they all split up because of one person coming back into Steve's life. Oh she knows why, it's because Tony is in love with Steve who is oblivious to his affections because he's trying to be a good friend to Bucky who had a pretty hard life. Bucky doesn't like Tony because he thinks he's a bad influence on Steve and the rest of the gang, which is why she stopped hanging out with Steve because he's always hanging out with an asshole who doesn't know anything about Tony.

Clint, on the other hand thinks it's selfish for Tony to not acknowledge Bruce'saffections for him and the fact that Steve cares about Bucky sslightly more than him. He won't hang out with her because she's hanging out with him. Thor doesn't care because he loves everyone and wishes for them all to be friends again. Bruce... just got the shitty end of the deal. He can't profess his love because he doesn't know how Steve feels about Tony but he knows how Tony feels about Steve. If he did manage to tell Tony how he felt and they actually went out then Steve could realise his feelings towards Tony and they'd most likely hook up because they've always been more compatible with each other.

It's a lose/lose situation for all of them. Wherever this trainwreck of a friendship was going, it was not going to end pretty for any of them. She could feel a storm brewing in the back of their minds. One of them was going to end up killing the other.

A knock on the door alerted them of a presence outside the house. "Alright guys, pizzas here! Try not to destroy anything before I get back." As she said that she hopped up and made her way up the stairs and into the living room.

After she left Bruce made his way back to the couch and sat next to Tony who still didn't say anything. The boy wanted him to though. He wanted Tony to askedhim why he kissed him so freely and easily. He wanted to tell him how he felt about him and how he would never hurt him, how he would never cause any trouble. Bruce would do anything and everything Tony said if that meant that he could be closer to him.

He just wanted Tony to notice him. "Hey Tony," but that didn't look like that was going to happen. The boy looked up at him with slight curiosity. "Why do you like Steve so much?" Time to talk about the only thing that did perk his interest. "He's caused you so much pain, it's hard to bare to see you upset."

"Look Bruce, that's none of your concern."

"It is my concern! Your my best friend and I-I...love you! I don't want to see you hurt!" He shouted. He has done nothing to deserve Tony's harsh and cruel attitude when all he did was love him.

"Again Bruce, that is none of your concern! Now let's just...watch the movie." After he said that they heard a loud crash emit from the to first floor. The two boys rushed up to see Natasha shouting in Russian at an older man. The red head was furious as she screamed and pushed at his chest.

She was momentarily caught off guard when she heard them rushing up the stairs and turned her back to him. That's when he decided to hit her. The man rammed his fist into the side of her face causing her to fall backwards to the floor.

"Hey! Get the fuck away from her!" Tony shouted as he shoved the man towards the door. Bruce raced towards the girl's side to check her face, her lip was busted. The older man only gave him an unimpressed smiled as his attention turned towards Natasha. He gestured wildly at Bruce and Tony who both just stood there looking at him in disgust.

He yelled as he began to approach the girl, that's when Tony stepped in. He stood in front of him and his friends and pushed at the man's chest. "Back off man."

Natasha just pushed him backwards. "Tony stop, this my grandfather." They both looked towards the man who looked unhappy about being shoved around in his own home. He didn't apologize because the man had no right to place his hands on her.

"I don't give a damn who he is. If he touches you again, I'll hit him myself." Bruce said as he also stood in front of the girl protectively. She didn't need protecting but they knew how she wouldn't fight someone physically weaker than her. She could kill him in his sleep but the man had some kind of hold on her, he was family. Probably the last person related to her.

She couldn't harm him even if she wanted to, no matter how much she wanted to. Natasha gently guided them away from the man as she walked over towards him, her expression was neutral. He just smiled and utter something in Russian.

The two watched in horror as Natasha just let him pull her closer towards him. He spun her around so she could look at her friends and they could see the vacant expression on her face as his hands roamed underneath her shirt and undid her pants.

They could see parts of her lacy black underwear as the man continued to pull down her pants. He liked the side of her neck. "Nat..." Bruce whispered at as he watched his friend unmoving give consent to continue. She said nothing and did nothing.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" His Russian accent rang out clearly ad the boys watched as he threw her to the floor. That was the last straw, Tony tackled into him causing him to move back a couple feet. "Wait your turn little birdie." He simply lifted him underneath his arms and tossed him into the wall.

Momentarily distracted, Bruce punched him in his jaw which caught him off guard enough for Tony to kick him in the crotch. The older man leaned forward as he grabbed his crotch. That gave the brunette the opportunity to knee him in the face. His head flew backwards as he fell to the ground with a thud. The two continued to stump on his with their feet angrily.

Tony was taking all his frustrations about Obadiah out on this man. He kept imaging that the guy was Obadiah and that he tried to touch one of his friends, that Tony had stopped him just before any real damage could be done. He saw the blank and vacant expression Nat had on her face.

This guy didn't deserve to live. He kept kicking and stomping until Bruce pulled him back. "That's enough Tony stop! Your gonna kill him!"

"HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

Bruce gave him an incredulous look that said that he knew that something was going on with Tony that he wasn't telling them. "What happened to you?" He asked as he walked over to comfort him. Tony just yanked away.

"Let's just gather up her things and take her to Clint's house." The boy said as he ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sure she'll want to be there than anywhere else."

"Tony!" 

"I'm fine!" He didn't mean to shout. It's just Bruce had been pushing it lately for the past few days with the whole thing about seeing if he was alright and stuff. If he said he was fine than the boy should know to trust him.

"Okay...what about him?" He asked as he pointed to Natasha's unconscious grandfathers body on the floor.

"He can burn in hell for all I care." Tony said as he walked over towards Natasha to brush some of the stray locks out of her hair. She hadn't spoken yet and was still unmoving as she sat there looking at nothing.

  


~ • ~

  


Tony stood there outside of Bruce's car. He was leaning against the drivers side of the window talking to the boy about what their going to do. "We should still call the police." The brunette stated. He didn't like the fact that they were taking matters into their own hands.

"We should first let Nat regain a little of her..self awareness first before we do anything without her consent. She'll be wanting more of that now that she's free from his grasp." Tony stated calmly. They had pact a bunch of her stuff while they tied up dickless.

"Yeah, I guess your right." He said wearily. His mind was still on something yet he refused to say it. "You sure you don't want a ride. After I drop Natasha off I can drop you off at your house." The boy stared up worryingly at his friend.

"Naw, I'm fine. My Dad's still coming to pick me up remember." He lied. As he said that a car pulled around the corner and stopped a few feet from the house. The horn hunker twice for an indication for him to get in. He knew that car and it sure as hell wasn't his father.

"That must be your Dad, huh..." Bruce stated sadly. He looked up at Tony who had a change in demeanor. His body went stiff as he just stood there glaring at the car. Some might had guessed it to be his normal reaction to seeing his father since the man was rather intimidating but he knew his friend. "You sure you don't want a ride?" He asked.

"No I'm fine, this is one car ride I have to face alone." As he said that he waved goodbye to Bruce as he made his way over towards the vehicle. Bruce drove off to take car of their other scared friends fate. "Hello, Obadiah..." He grounded out his teeth as he spoke. The man gave him a less than comforting grin.

"Get in the car."

  


~ • ~

  


Tony lead against the cool leather seat and attempted to sort his mind. His head rang with all kinds of problems and questions he had yet to answer and figure out. Like why the hell did he get into this guys car? Oh yeah, he said that it pertained to their little arrangement that they made a while back. He couldn't help but feel like the man adding on how he ddidn't inform his parent about his absence in school was a little overrated.

Tony began to message his temples as he tried to get rid of the extremely painful headache. "Bad headache?" Obadiah asked. He quickly snuck a look at the boy as he drove. "You know, your father used to get those all the time when he was frustrated."

"Hey open the small compartment, reach in an grab the bottle of pills in there and take one." Tony gave his a questioning look as as he frowned. The man rolled his eyes. "Look I already have you in the car, Mary Sue. I'm not gonna drug you."

Tony ignored the comment and pulled the pills out. "I need something to drink." He called over towards the man.

"Ha! Don't we all kid." He said as they continued to drive. A few minutes later and they were parked in front of a convenience store. On the out side there was a guy, Tony guessed that he was the one Obadiah wanted to talk to as he strolled out of the car leaving Tony there.

The two talked in private for a while before going their separate ways. The man went inside the store and came back after a little bit. He tossed Tony a cold beer. "Is this beer?" He asked.

"Yeah you said that you needed a drink something so I bought you a beer." He said as he downed his. He looked over expectantly as he waited for the boy to take his own sip.

"Yeah but I meant like a pop or a soda." He frowned. Beggars can't be choosers. He cranked open the can and plopped the pill into his mouth. Shortly after he drunk the cold liquid which tasted like crap. "Ugh, how do you drink this stuff..." He complained.

After a few minutes of them just sitting there quietly, Obadiah spoke calmly. "You know, I quite like beer. While it maybe taste like someone pissed in it it does help move things along." Tony's eyes widened. Something was wrong with him. His mind began to race as his vision blurred.

"You s-said that the p..ill wasn't, laced." He began to feel weaker almost with no strength as he was pulled from the car out into a darkened alleyway. The man smirked with victory as he felt up Tony through the thin clothes.

"The pill wasn't laced. It was the beer." His husky voice echoed in his ears as his mouth breathed heavily on his neck. He was trapped with nowhere to go. Even if he did escape then he'd have to outrun him inside his car.

Tony squirmed in Obadiah's tight grasp as he palmed him through his jeans. It was embarrassing to say the least. They were exposed, out in the open for anyone to see. It would only take a second for someone to point them out. They weren't completely hidden by the darkness.

It wouldn't be hard for them to guess what they were doing either by the sounds that were coming from his mouth. He wish it could be over and that he could just die but things didn't stop there, oh no.

The man rose above him and gave him one of his special needles. "Oh...God, please not...that." He said between breaths. The man quickly turned him around so his face was lying against the brick wall. Then, he slowly ejected the needle into his shoulder and hummed against his skin.

There was a slight burning sensation like last time only this time he didn't pass out. He felt light and uncoordinated, like he would just fall over if Obadiah didn't keep him up. It was a strange feeling. The man just kissed his neck and Tony felt beautifies flutter around his stomach.

A moan escaped his lips furthering his embarrassment. He couldn't silence it either as the sound bounced off the walls and into the horny man's ears. He enjoyed the sound of his pleasure as he could feel it moving along his leg.

This wasn't right. If he didn't want to feel this way about something then he shouldn't be given a drug to 'make it better' as Obadiah says. Tony knows it's gonna hurt. It hurt the first time and every time after that it's gonna hurt. No amount of drug would change that.

Just when he didn't think things could get possibly worse he heard the voice of the last person he wanted to see. "Tony?" Steve's voice echoed in his head as the music from the small club drowned out. All he could hear was the sound of his life just slipping away.

His eyes screamed what he wanted to happen as his voice was no longer obtainable. 'Please go away. Please go away. Please go away. Please go away. Please go away. Please go away. Please go away. Please go away. Please go away. Please go away.'

He repeated it over and over in his head and hoped that Steve would just walk away thinking him to be someone else but Christ almighty what a stand up citizen he was. He just couldn't let it go. He had to intervene.

As God is his witness he has some of the worst luck in the world.


	3. Tony And The Extremely Bad, Messed Up Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a quick run in with Steve and Bucky, Tony finds himself at the blonde's mercy once again as he has a extremely bad, messed up day. Hopefully he can fix it later.

Tony squirmed in Obadiah's tight grasp as he palmed him through his jeans. It was embarrassing to say the least. They were exposed, out in the open for anyone to see. It would only take a second for someone to point them out. They weren't completely hidden by the darkness.

It wouldn't be hard for them to guess what they were doing either by the sounds that were coming from his mouth. He wish it could be over and that he could just die but things didn't stop there, oh no.

The man rose above him and gave him one of his special needles. "Oh...God, please not...that." He said between breaths. The man quickly turned him around so his face was lying against the brick wall. Then, he slowly ejected the needle into his shoulder and hummed against his skin.

There was a slight burning sensation like last time only this time he didn't pass out. He felt light and uncoordinated, like he would just fall over if Obadiah didn't keep him up. It was a strange feeling. The man just kissed his neck and Tony felt beautifies flutter around his stomach.

A moan escaped his lips furthering his embarrassment. He couldn't silence it either as the sound bounced off the walls and into the horny man's ears. He enjoyed the sound of his pleasure as he could feel it moving along his leg.

This wasn't right. If he didn't want to feel this way about something then he shouldn't be given a drug to 'make it better' as Obadiah says. Tony knows it's gonna hurt. It hurt the first time and every time after that it's gonna hurt. No amount of drug would change that.

Just when he didn't think things could get possibly worse he heard the voice of the last person he wanted to see. "Tony?" Steve's voice echoed in his head as the music from the small club frowned out. All he could hear was the sound of his life just slipping away.

His eyes screamed what he wanted to happen as his voice was no longer obtainable. 'Please go away. Please go away. Please go away. Please go away. Please go away. Please go away. Please go away. Please go away. Please go away. Please go away.'

He repeated it over and over in his head and hoped that Steve would just walkaway thinking him to be someone else but Christ almighty what a stand up citizen he was. He just couldn't let it go. He had to intervene.

As God is his witness he has some of the worst luck in the world.

  


~ • ~

  


Tony stared horrified at the image of his ex best friend and his stupid of a best friend, James, as they looked in between the two of them. Steve looked partially scared at the sight of him just standing in a slightly darkened ally with an older male. James just looked bewildered. Obadiah was probably the only one who was neither freaked out, confused and/or just about to pee his pants.

He was calm, too calm. The fact it's been five minutes and they probably already know what he tried to do to him just proves that the man is secretly crazy if he hopes of talking his way out of this one.

If there's one thing Tony know all of the facts about it was he just wanted to drop dead and die right now. He couldn't believe the luck he had today. With Natasha and her crazy pedophile grandfather, then Obadiah showing up and giving him a ride to Steve showing up here with Metal Mouth.

Finally Tony decided to speak. "This isn't what it...looks like..." He tried to utter out but failed miserably as the drug started to take tolls on his body. He felt heavy as he leaned toward to fall. He heard a quick yell of his name before his body went completely numb.

Unlike the other drug he didn't pass out he just laid there motionless on the ground as Steve crouched down above him. He turned his lifeless body over and shook him. "Tony!" He called out.

The blonde looked panicked almost as of he was afraid he lost something important to him. He cradled his head in his lap as James yelled after Obadiah who just quietly got into his car and drove off.

Tony couldn't believe he left him there, well he could but still the guy didn't need to be a dick about it. "Tony can you hear me." Steve yelled attracting the attention of James who rushed over towards them both.

"Aww man, what the hell is wrong with him?" He asked. There was no worry for his actually well being just a little trick to convince Steve that the guy actually cared about Tony.

"I-I don't know. He's not responding."

"Tony if you can understand me and if your alive, blink once for no and twice for yes." Steve said in a calmer more controlled voice. He didn't look it by the way he was practically clutching on to his body but man is he glade that the Metal Detector can see this.

Remembering that Steve gave him simple instructions and before he had a heart attack, Tony blinked his eyes twice. The blonde quickly smiled while James let out a breath of relief. Suddenly he was pulled into a very tight and death threatening hug from Steve.

It made the sickly butterflies in his stomach fly around again, this time the feeling was welcomed. The moment was quickly ruined by James who just coughed loudly.

"UHHH, not to interrupt this little moment but...umm," he pointed down towards his crotch. A small but very noticeable lump had risen due to Steve likable nature and his skill of giving great hugs.

'Man this is embarrassing.' He thought inwardly. He mentally tried to will his boner away as his ex friend just blushed. 'What the hell did you give me Obadiah?When I find you I will end you.' He tried to direct some of the anger ttowards his boner but the thing had a mind of it's own.

James just shook his head in judgement. "Still can't think about anything but you and your raging hard on's can you Stark?" Motherfucker I was almost raped, so you can stick that logic in your ass! It's what he would say had he not been in a comatose state. "We should probably take him to the hospital." He said to Steve who nodded in approval.

Tony quickly blinked his eyes quickly. He rapidly moved them as he tried to gain one of their attentions. Steve luckily, noticed. "What's the matter Tony?" He said as he supported the back of his head with his hands.

Tony just kept rapidly flashing his eyes not sure what else to do and hoped they got the message. "I think he doesn't want to go to the hospital." James said slowly. Steve frowned.

"I don't car what he wants. Whatever that guy did to you, whatever he gave you it could be poisonous to your body. We need to make sure that's not the case-." He stopped.

Tony looked as if he was ready to cry, which he was but he couldn't help himself. If it were his choice he'd just go home wash the shame and humiliation off of him with a quick shower and try to avoid Obadiah as best as possible. Now he couldn't do anything and he was at the completely courtesy of his ex best friend and dickhead.

He just wished that somewhere in Steve there was still something left in their friendship that would allow his to just forget this ever happened and take him home. He knows that Steve was programmed to do the right thing all the time and to never let anyone get hurt. He just wished that he'd let it slide.

'Please let it slide.' He chanted it in his head. Steve could read it in his eyes as he shuffled his weight. "Tony you know I can't-" Once again he cut himself off and sighed. "Let's take him back to my place."

"Steve...are you serious. Stark is not up to the low standers he usual works at, he's delusional, unhealthy. If we don't take him to the hospital now he could end up dying." James tried to make him see reason but Steve was having none of it.

"Look you don't know Tony's father like I do. Sometimes he can be a real jerk." That was an understatement. "If he finds out that Tony's hanging out with some strange guy out at night, he'll kill him and I mean really kill him then go after the said 'stranger' and kill him too." The blonde stated.

"So what his Dad's hard on him, all Dad's are like that. Maybe it'll do him some good if he gets a little ruff treatment." It was the wrong thing for James to say as Steve barked at him.

"Tony's different! He doesn't needed to be hounded on like a hyperactive child, well sometimes he does but that not my point. The point is that he's a genius and he likes to show off his intellectual brain by making everyone feel stupid. He's human Bucky not a marching military robot. He's prone to make a mistake or two. The only reason he would be caught dead out here if wanted to be out here or he was forced."

Then the blonde slowly turned towards him with his light baby blue eyes. "God I hope you where out here because you wanted to be." He whispered. The next thing Tony knew he was being lifted up off the ground by Steve as he moved to carry him o his back.

James was just sitting there giving the ground a good harden stare before he turned to Steve. "I'll carry him. You just worry about carrying the bags." He said as he made a grab for Tony.

Steve backed away which in a way hurt his feelings. "No I can handle him. He's my responsibility in terms of him getting home besides you think harsh treatment is gonna get him to open up to us and tell us what happened." As he made sure that the young inventor was safely situated onto his back he turned towards his friend.

"You coming or what?" He asked. James quickly gathered all of the bags and walked behind Steve, thinking silently to himself. Tony couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. "Just so you know Stark, we're not friends. Your just another person I can't leave lying in the road." Steve said.

Tony didn't mind, no he quite enjoyed the little attention that Steve was giving to him. The blonde walked side by side with James as they began their journey back to his house. Hopefully, his parents where asleep or something. Just so they wouldn't worry about them.

He had promised James that they could hangout tonight but that became a definite no when he saw Tony being pinned up against a wall. He of course did the right thing and intervened, hopefully saving Stark in the process.

  


~ • ~

  


When they finally made it to Steve's house, he quietly snuck them through his window which he kept open in case he needed to come back to gather his things. He crawled through his window as James held onto Tony. The sound of rustling feet and the door knob locking echoed in his ears.

"Alright hand him over." He heard Steve whisper.

His head was gently cradled as he was pulled through the window. After they managed to move his body halfway through the small entrance, Steve took over and carried him bridal style over towards his bed. He laid him down and made sure that he was still breathing before he made his way back over to the window.

"Thanks Bucky, I owe you big time for this and I know I promised you I'd spend the night but right now I just wanna make sure he's alright." Once again Tony and James have managed to ruin each others evening with Steve. The gentle blonde giant hated to disappoint people, overall he's just a really nice guy.

When the older boy didn't say anything Tony had assumed he just fucked off but really he was just quietly standing outside Steve's window like a creepy stalker. "I really am sorry." Steve apologized once more.

"I know your are...I just don't want to watch you to waste your life trying to save one guy..." Tony could hear the disappointment in his voice. He didn't need saving. He could take care of himself he was just always at the wrong play at the wrong time.

"I won't Bucky, I just need some time to...uh adjust." That was the last thing he heard the two say to each other as Steve walked back into view. He bore a strange harden look that he always got when he was going to lecture-...

"What the hell were you doing out there? I thought you were supposed to be having a movie night with Bruce and Natasha?" Yeah, how quick of a turn of events that happened today. With the whole him coming back to school thing. Then going over Natasha's house and finding her creepy grandfather. Then getting in a ride with Obadiah, which he could say was a big mistake but he couldn't let Bruce know. No one could know.

He just had a habit of making bad decision. It was an old trait passed down from his family. While they may have been successful they did have questionable grounds on certain aspects of their lives.

"Who was that guy and why are you hanging out with some old man in an ally?" Tony wished he could answer all of Steve's questions but the drug had still taken it's affect on his body so there was gonna be no talking coming from him anytime soon.

The squinted at him and then just shook his head. "Oh right, I forgot that your were drugged. You can't talk." If he was waiting for a response then Steve would have a long time to wait. Presumably and hour, hour an a half at most by the way he wiggle his toes.

"You know this is the first time in a long time you have had to just sit there and listen to me." Steve sounded amazed, like Tony didn't heed every warning he sent at him. Every stern talk was paid attention to, closely even. He may or may not have been an active participator but he listened. Maybe Steve was just too busy to notice.

It didn't matter because the blonde was right here now. Every conversation that they ever had was going to reappear right here and like a history exam, Steve was going to go over every line and note on that test.

Tony didn't mind a repeat in history, he could listen to it all over again. He just didn't want Steve to think he wasn't paying attention because he was. He always has.

"To think Stark, none of this would've happened had you just stayed home or stayed with Bruce and Natasha. I could've been hanging out with Bucky but now I have to ditch him once again because you decided to get yourself drugged. These aren't healthy life styles. You can't just go running around the place with someone you can't trust." Steve just sighed. He got up and left his room, shortly after, returning with a glass of water in his hands.

Steve didn't say anything, he just used one arm to cradle the back of his neck and the other to pour the cool liquid down his throat. "You need to drink lots of water if you want to flush this thing out of your system by tomorrow morning." As he downed most of the cup in one sitting, Tony looked up a his...what exactly was Steve to him now that they weren't friends.

Classmates, companion, caretaker, for now. There wasn't an actual word to describe his situation with Steve. Maybe the word acquaintance could fit but that felt too distant because Tony has known Steve for more than ten years. Companion would be the most fitted word to be in this situation.

Tony just wish he could apologize to Steve for his actions but it seemed every time he did something got in the way. 'More like someone.' He thought inwardly. He could name a few Metal Detector, Obadiah, his father and then theirs his friends but they wouldn't purposely be doing it.

With the flash of his eyes he sent Steve a silent thank you. If the blonde understood it he made no indication of doing so. He just sat there and watched over Tony like a hawk.

  


~ • ~

  


Two hours later and Tony had regained feeling back into his body. Steve had somewhat drifted off to sleep during the time but the young inventor didn't mind. He was going to just slip out of his room anyway and head back home. Maybe he'd call Bruce and see if Natasha's all right.

That would've been a good plan had a sickening feeling wash over him. He dropped to the floor, his knees connecting with the ground with a hard bang. He caught himself with his hands and doubled over. A way sensation spread through his stomach and he felt extremely hot.

He puffed air in and out of his cheeks and hoped that it helped which he night double it did. Sweat began to pour over his body and his clothes felt restricted in his crotch area. He cursed hard underneath his breath, hoping that some part of Steve's motherly instincts didn't kick in.

He looked over across the room where the blond lay on his bed. Comfortable and asleep. As soon as he looked though he knew that the boy would wake and low and behold, Steve was awake.

"Tony..." He groaned through sleepy eyes.

The blue orbs widened as he hopped and rushed over to his side. "What happened? I told you to wake me up once you could move again." The only response he had was a half utter gurgle that Steve could barely understand. "Where is the pain?" As he said that Steve started to reach down to remove Tony's arms. Panic rose in his chest as he hunched over more on himself.

"NO!" Tony shouted as he pushed him away. He couldn't know, he'd die if he did. This was embarrassing. 'Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away!' He kept chanting in hopes of it going away naturally.

"Tony, this could be serious. You need to let me see so I know whether or not to call the doctor." Tony protested more, sounding like a spoiled brat more than a average teenager but there was nothing average about this situation.

When Steve finally did manage to pull Tony's arm away from his stomach he looked down at his lower half; what he saw made him blushed. Tony wanted to die. He really wished that someone would just kill him, now. He just couldn't manage to conceal a boner away from his companion. Now he knew.

"Tony...is that?"

He sounded horrified. "Yes, it is! It's disgusting, I know!" Tony cried. He covered up his face with his hands and made sure that he couldn't see the disgust that was probably written all of Steve's face.

It silent for a while before Steve spoke. "It's alright. I mean guys get awkward erections all the time. It's not your fault." Steve pried his hand away from his face and tried to give him a comforting smile. "Whatever that guy gave you, it must have had some side effects."

That may or may not have made him feel better but he still didn't feel the least bit of sorry for himself. He needed to learn to control his urges. Getting a boner in front of a strangerl, weird. Getting a boner in front of your best friend for twelve year, awkward.

If he could reverse time he would. Male this all go away and start the day over so none of what happened today ever happened again. Steve seemed to be calm as he stood up and walked over to his desk. He turned on the labtop that was there and began to look something up.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked.

"I'm searching if you need to take any kind of shot to get that down. It looks painful and I'm not sure it will go down without the proper medication." The sound of his finger just typing away echoed in his ear.

Man if he was this difficult for Steve to deal with then he should've just let him take him to the hospital. Taking care of him was already proving to be quites task full.

Steve was quietly humming to himself when he stopped. His eyes scanned the article and all he could do was blush. "I uh...found out how you can get that down, he whispered quietly. Tony just covered his eyes with his arm.

"How?"

"Well the article says that when someone is drugged they often experience symptoms such as a drunk feeling, trouble talking, trouble standing, inability to move, feeling of being paralyzed, loss of muscle control, confusion, nausea, drowsiness and amnesia.""

"Did you have any of those other symptoms besides loss of drowsiness and inability to move?" Steve's asked as he loomed back at him. Tony shook his head. "That's at least comforting to know. Umm...it says here that most effective way to get rid of an erection is to try and masturbate. You can try other things too like maybe think of something else or exercise, maybe even take as light shower."

"I don't think a shower will help this time." Tony grunted in pain. His body felt like it wanted to just burn out. Every move he made increased the pain, ten times its original amount. "I don't think exercising could help either. If I move the slightest bit pain just shoots through my body."

Steve sighed. He really hoped that somehow it didn't come to this. "...It says the only way for you to relieve your...pain is to, well massage the erect member." He tried to hide his face by slouching in his chair. The light blush that spread across his face when he read the article didn't help the situation.

"Okay, do you have any kind of lubricant that I can use..." Tony asked as he avoided any contact with Steve. "And if you could direct me to the nearest bathroom..."

Tony clutched his stomach as another wave of pain hit him. His palms were sweaty and clammy as they wrapped around his waist. His body began to visibly shake, which of course worried the blonde seeing as it was getting worst.

There was no way to move Tony without causing him more pain then he already was in. Plus waking up his parents wasn't on his radar. If they even tried to make it to the bathroom then his parents would most likely to wake up. That meant he'd have to do it in here.

" Tony we can't wake up my parents and if I have to drag you towards the bathroom then they'll most definitely wake up. Especially with all of the noise your making." He suggested while not completely looking at Stark' prone and defenceless form. "Your just gonna have to do it in here."

" Screw that! I'm not jacking off in front of you!" Tony said through clenched teeth. His stomach was twisting and turning causing unnecessary uncomfortableness.

"You have to. If you don't you'll be up all night with that pain, then I have to take you to the hospital and I know you don't want that." He crunched up his face. Tony really didn't want to go to the hospital.

Steve stood up and gathered things that would Tony would need and placed it by his side. Knowing that he wouldn't be moving far, he walked back over towards his bed and laid down. He put his head phones on hoping it would block out any noise coming from his friend.

Tony glanced over at the bottle of lubricant and tissues. A groan escaped his lips as he quickly peeked up at the blonde. It was an uncomfortable situation for them both but there was some truth behind this and he didn't want to go to the hospital so this was his only option.

He might as well get it over with. Maybe it will actually get rid of his pain and suffering. He unzipped his pants and quickly pulled his member out. It was swollen and looked painful. He poured a general amount of lubricant into his hands and rubbed it together.

Gently he applied it to his erect member and slowly moved it up and down. His breath came out ragged as massaged the tip on his member. Tony tried to cover his mouth to drown out the moans that were escaping his lips.

His pace was slow and antagonizing which kind of helped eased the pain in his stomach. He tried to imagine someone else jerking him off. The image that came to mind was Obadiah's tall form standing over him in a dominating position above him. He could just see the man's disappointed glare shadowing down upon him.

He could hardly stop himself from thinking about the man as he continued to pleasure himself. Obadiah just smiled lustfully down at him and he imagined him just wrapping his hand around his cock. Tony bit his lip, trying to hold back the moan from escaping his mouth. For a moment he forgot where he was and tilted his head backwards.

Steve frowned, he couldn't sleep knowing what his friend would be doing for the next, however long. The blonde could hear the lewd noises coming from across the room. He tried drowing the voice out with his thoughts. His mind jumped back to the their earlier interaction. It was concerning him what the boy was doing in that ally with that man.

Although Tony was a reckless person, he would've never just gone somewhere with someone he didn't know. The man seemed to have some kind of hold on Tony because he didn't scream for help as if he wasn't being attacked. In fact, before he passed out he said something about it not being what if looks like or something. He was defending the man.

'Sick..', he thought inwardly. Whatever Stark was involved in he didn't want to be dragged into it to. He was just helping the guy out one more the before they called it quits. He'd have to really make it up to Bucky when he saw him too as if he didn't already owe the guy lost time on catching up.

The sound of something crashing against his door alerted Steve out of his thoughts as he sat back up in his bed. He stared at the crumbled form of Tony just hunched over the floor with his hand still on the door knob.

"I thought I told you to do it in here Stark!" He scolded the boy. Once again he had to help him stand up and make their way back towards the futon. He ploppedthe young inventor back in front of the edge of the bed. "You just alerted the whole neneighborhood of your existence!"

"Look, I'm sorry for causing a ruckus but I can't...do this while your in here." He gestured wildly with his hands. Another sharp pain escalated in his body.

"Can you swallow your pride for a second and just take an offering of help when you see one, Stark or are you too self absorbed with yourself to care?" Back on last name basis Tony could tell.

The two were quite, both glaring at each other across the room for different reasons. Tony didn't want Steve's help. If he did then he would've asked but he can't be an out right dick to him either due to the fact he hasn't turned him in to the hospital or worst a psychiatrist.

Steve couldn't understand why it was so hard for another human to accept help from another person. Never had he seen such stubbornness in his life.If the boy would just do what he had to do and finished it then they could get this over with.

He looked down at the unzipped portion of his crotch and frowned. If he wasn't going to do this himself the blonde would have to do it for him. Steve took a deep calming breathe before his hand found the waistband of Tony's pants.

"What the hell are you doing?" The was some scepticism in his voice that Steve had to ignore.

Without warning he unbuttoned the top of the jeans and started to jerk off the hardened member. "Steve get the hell off of me! Now!" He demanded but his cries were ignored as he continued to pull at the appendix.

Tony squirmed in his grasped as he shoved and pushed the blonde shouldersto no avail. He breath came out as rugged and quick due to the fact that his best friend was giving him a hand job. "Steve," his tone was a warning one. "You better stop this right now or else I'll scream." He threatened.

It was a half empty one seeing as one part of him wanted this to continue, to even go a little further as the other part kept darting back to the night with Obadiah.

"Just...let me help you." Steve said as he changed up his movements. He began to twist and turn his hands as it rubbed up against the boy's cock. The head had a little hit of pre cum sliding down the swollen member.

This time, instead of arguing, Tony just let a whimper fall out of his mouth and into the ear of his esteemed friend. The blonde clutched his body tighter as he looked anywhere but at the sight of the beautiful cock. He tried to pretend that he wasn't here, giving his friend a hand job.

He leaned his head on the shoulder of Tony who was now practically bucking his hips in pleasure. All thoughts of Obadiah were gone. He kept reminding himself that this was Steve, that he would never hurt him like Obadiah did. He'd want nothing in return except for his silence that they'd never speak of this again.

"Steve..." His voice trembled.

"Tony," he said as he slowed his movements. He could tell the boy was ready to cum. His body shook like an addict without their high. He wanted this badly, needed it and if Steve stopped now then Tony felt as if he'd cry, literally.

"D-Don't mention this to Bucky okay...". The sound of Metal Mouths name echoed in the air as he tried to concentrate on task at hand. In the end, Steve would always go back to him. It didn't matter if Tony had known him longer, James was there first.

"Okay?" Steve repeated. His voice was desperate which only broke his heart because Tony would never have that kind of relationship with the blonde. Without uttering a word, he nodded his head.

"Say it out loud..."

Tony just frowned. Why did this matter whether not Bucky found out about this. If he didn't want the asshole to find out then why do it. "Please. I need to know that I will still have a best friend when all this is over." For a second his heart skipped a beat until he realised he was talking about James.

"I ha..I p-promise." You could barely hear the words come out of his mouth.

Tony clutched the back of Steve's shirt as he felt him start up his movements again. "Fuck." He was so close, so close to sweet release and pleasure town. He was pretty sure that whatever noises coming out of his mouth was no longer English. He was slurring his words due to the wave of pleasure that was overriding him.

Then the overstimulating pleasure pushed him over the edge as he covered his mouth to keep the scream he knew was coming from erupting out of his mouth and waking Steve's poor parents up from the dead. Steve buried his head further into the futon but did not make a move to remove his hand.

Tony could guess that he was embarrassed. When he did move, he didn't move far as in he just sat next to him and just stared directly in front of him. He didn't spare a glance or anything, just steady looking ahead.

That how they stayed for a while until the brunette asked him to pass him a towel of something for him to clean up the mess. Tony was sure that Steve would just go back to sleep after he relieved him and pretend that none of that happened. Here he was.

"I don't want you _ever_ seeing that guy again...you hear me Tony." His tone was strict as he spoke. "He's bad news for you and I don't want to see you end up dead okay."

"It's funny that you think I actually have a choice in the mattemorning voice was cold and harsh as he replied. "He is the type of guy who can do whatever he wants to me whenever he wants." Tony bit his lip and tried to hold back the sickening feeling that overcame him as he thought about Obadiah.

"Oh Tony..." The boy turned towards him with a concerned expression. He lifted his chin gently and forced the young inventor to look at him. Their eyes met and for some reason Tony just wanted to kiss the blonde. His heart pound in his chest as he lend forward.

Their lips briefly touch. It was so light that he wasn't even sure that it could be even considered a kiss. Tony pulled away and stared at Steve's still waiting form. The boy had his lips slightly out as he waited for the rest of the kiss. His eyes were closed tightly and he seemed to be slowly inclining forward.

In the moment, Tony may have panicked as he climbed back on the futon and wished the boy a goodnight. It was a struggled but he did it, leaving poor Steve to wonder what he did wrong. "Goodnight Tony..." He heard him whispered as the sound of feet walking away from the bed filled his ears.

Did Steve actually want to kiss him or was he imagining things? His head raced as he laid there silently contemplating what to do next.

  


~ • ~

  


When Steve woke up that morning with a note written on his desk from Tony explaining to him about how sorry he was and that he'd keep this a secret from Metal Mouth just for him. He even had the decency to apologize and tell him that it won't happen again.

The boy had left hours before the blonde had and probably went home to sleep the rest of the day. Who ever that guy was Steve was going to find him and kill him. Whatever he was doing to Tony was going to stop whether he liked it or not.


End file.
